


Found

by Fire_Cat



Series: Lost and Found [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Dialogue, Gen, Lots and lots of dialogue, Lots of confusion, could have made this cute and fluffy but I'm too cruel for that, like seriously most of this is dialogue, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's his name?" Lomadia asked, quickly changing the subject. "You never told me."</p>
<p>"His name's Will. William Strife. " Xephos smiled.</p>
<p>"'William'? That's a remarkably human name, Xeph." Said Lomadia.</p>
<p>(In which Xephos and Strife are reuinted, but it's not quite the tearful reunion that Xephos hoped for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS!  
> ...Ahem...  
> This was originally one story, but somehow what I expected to be about 3k words total became 10k words total. So I split it in half. Here's the first, next half will be uploaded in day or too. So look out for that, anyway, enjoy.

"Is there any reason to why you've dragged me out here?"

"Not particularly. I was just seeing if I could more than anything."

"Oh well that's just marvellous."

"Hehe, annoyed are we, Dave?"

"I'm always annoyed when you're around." Kirin grumbled as he trudged through the forest, the frustrating little witch that was Lying prancing through the branches above him.

Lying grinned, showing razor-sharp fangs. "What am I here for, eh?"

"I'd prefer it if you weren't here, if I'm honest." Kirin muttered, fiddling with a loose thread on his robes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Lying smiled, before something ahead of them caught their attention, fox-ears perking up as their head tilted slightly. "What do we have here then?" They said to themselves before jumping from the trees, running ahead a little way.

"What is it?" Kirin asked as he followed behind.

"Hmm, looks like Xephos. But blonde." Lying mused, looking down at a figure laying amongst the undergrowth. "Don't you think?" They looked up at Kirin as he stopped beside them.

"How bizarre." Kirin murmured as he crouched down beside the person, Lying now barely standing taller than him.

Kirin couldn't deny it, Lying was right. Whoever this was, they looked very like Xephos. Same glowing freckles, same long pointed ears, same glowing markings on their hands and arms. They were just blonde rather than brunette, their skin was a few shades paler and they were visibly a fair bit taller.  
Blue light appeared in Kirin's eyes as quick magic was cast. "Well, they're alive if nothing else. Just unconscious."

"I can see that." Lying said flatly. "I wonder how they got here."

"Who knows. But we can't leave them here. They don't seem to be hurt. Just exhausted. Maybe Xephos knows them. We could take them to him." Kirin suggested, looking at Lying, who was looking down at the unconscious alien with an odd look in their eyes.

"Being the same race does not mean they know each other, Dave." Lying said simply. "You could ask every other Redmaker on this planet about me and none of them would know who you were talking about."

"There are no more Redmaker's on this planet." Kirin pointed out.

"Precisely." Lying smiled. Kirin sighed and stood up straight, towering over Lying again.

"Well, regardless, we can't leave them here." He said simply.

"I suppose not."

* * *

The weather was hardly pleasant, it was pouring with rain, thunder crashing in the clouds and lightning flashing in the dark sky. The last thing anyone in the building expected was a knock on the door. But that's exactly what happened. Quick, loud knocks that alerted everyone to the presence of a visitor.

"Who the Nether is out in this weather?" Said Honeydew from his spot at the kitchen table, watching as Lomadia stood up and peered out the window.

"Well shit." She said, seeing who was stood outside. "Xeph, you might want to go and get the door."

"Must I?" Xephos asked as he looked up from what he'd been writing, tired and not in the best of moods, he really wasn't interested.

"Well, unless you want to keep the demigod and the well witch waiting then yes, yes you must." Lomadia said firmly as she looked at Xephos, her tawny wings quivering behind her.

"You're not serious," said Xephos. "Why the fuck would they be here?"

"To cause trouble. Why else." Honeydew said casually. "You probably shouldn't keep them waiting though, mate."

"Fine." Xephos said as he stood up, straightening his striped shirt before heading out the kitchen.

Just as he was about to open the door, the same series of knocks sounded from the other side. "All right I'm coming." Xephos grumbled as he fumbled through his pockets for his keys.

"Took you long enough." Lying all but snarled as Xephos opened the door. They were huddled underneath one of Kirin's outstretched wings, lightning flickering across the long blue feathers. They looked thoroughly fed up with just about everything. Kirin himself was as tall and imposing as ever, electricity continuously striking his antlers from where he was stood in the rain. He looked down at Xephos with his four electric blue eyes, the two pairs blinking out of sync. Lying just glared, cold blue eyes staring daggers at him.  
It took Xephos a moment to notice that Kirin was carrying a person, and this took the alien by surprise.

"What.. Who.. Why are you here?" Xephos said slowly, trying to figure out what to ask first. "Who's this?" He added, glancing at the person in Kirin's arms.

"We, well, I, thought you might know, or if nothing else, might be interested." Kirin said.

Xephos stood up on his tiptoes so that he could get a better look at who they were, and within seconds he recognised them. "Oh my god.." He muttered. "That's not.. How..?" He paused for a moment, staring at the unconscious persons face, not caring that he was getting soaked by the rain. "Where did you find him?"

"You know them?" Kirin asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Know him? Of course I know him! Where did you find him?" Xephos asked again.

"Unconscious in the forest. Not sure how he got there." Said Kirin simply.

"This is.. This is really quite strange. Um." Xephos paused, suddenly finding himself short on words. "Bring him inside." He said quickly as he took a step back, before turning around and walking back inside, his long white coat trailing behind him.

He stopped in the corridor and watched as Kirin and Lying came inside. Kirin had to duck his head to stop his antlers from scraping against the door frame. Lying shook themselves dry like a dog. Spraying water across the walls, much to Xephos' annoyance.

"Do you mind?" Xephos scowled.

"Not really." Lying said, not looking up from their nails.

Xephos just rolled his eyes before looking back up at Kirin. "Come with me, we can take him upstairs, make him comfortable and I'll- I'll keep an eye on him." Xephos said. Kirin nodded and followed Xephos upstairs. Lying stayed in the corridor, not planning on going anywhere, or at least not until the rain stopped.

* * *

 Xephos had lead Kirin up to one of the spare bedrooms, where he'd laid the stranger down on the bed. Xephos had checked him over properly. Finding that he wasn't hurt or sick, just exhausted, which matched what Kirin had told him and would partially explain why he'd been unconscious in the forest. Xephos was still baffled as to how he'd gotten there though. What was he doing so far from home?

Kirin had promptly left the room when he figured that he was no longer needed. He hoped to then go back home but Lying refused to leave whilst it was still raining, so the two stayed for a while. Thankfully though, they both kept to themselves.  
Xephos couldn't stop looking at the other Lumian. It had been so many years and he thought they'd never see each other again. But yet, there he was, sat beside him again. Waiting for him to wake up. He hadn't changed much, his blonde hair was shorter than it was before, he looked a little older too. But other than that, he was very much the same.

This was all so bizarre, it didn't feel real. The odds of this being a coincidence were astronomical. But yet that's the only reasoning Xephos had thought of so far.

"Who is he?" Lomadia asked from the doorway, waking Xephos from his daze.

Xephos turned his head to look at Lomadia and smiled. "He's.. He's an old friend of mine." He said, careful of how he worded it. "We knew each other at university. I never thought I'd see him again after I ended up on Minecraftia."

Lomadia smiled and walked into the room, standing on the opposite side of the bed to where Xephos was sitting. "Kirin and Lying are still downstairs. Dew's keeping an eye on them." She said.

"Yeah I know. Just as long they don't break anything I don't care." Xephos said flatly, looking away from her.

"Fair enough." She said before looking down at the stranger. "I can see why they brought him here. You two have a lot in common. Physically anyway. No tail though."

"They're just generic traits, Lom. That's how they figured out that he was Lumian. They're no different from human traits." Xephos said. "Tails are pretty rare though, that's why he doesn't have one. It's not unlike how wings are rare in humans."

"Guess so." Said Lomadia. "What about personality wise though, you got a lot in common that way?"

"Once he'd opened up to me. Then yeah. Yeah I guess we do--did.. I've no idea what he's like now though.. He could have easily reverted back to how he was when we met.." Xephos said, the cheerful tone to his voice fading.

"What do you mean?"

"When we first met, at the university, he wanted nothing to do with me. He didn't care for friendships or relationships or any of that. Just wanted to study, get his degrees, and move on with his life. Yet, somehow, I managed to get through to him. Befriend him." Xephos reminisced, smiling again. "I've missed him so much, I never thought I'd see him again. It's weird, him being here, he hasn't changed much, even though it's been so long."

Lomadia smiled. But then a thought crossed her mind and the smile faded. "Just be careful, Xeph."

"Careful? Why would I need to be careful?"

"Like you said, you don't know what he's like now. He could be the same as when you left sure, but he could be very different. You don't know how he's going to react to seeing you. Especially since he's probably spent the last ten or however many years it's been on Lumi thinking you're dead." She said firmly. Not wanting to upset her friend but knowing that it needed to be said.

"Lumi's orbit is a lot bigger than Minecraftia's, ten years on Lumi would be a very long time here.. But.. But yeah I.. I know.. Lom, I know." Xephos said, starting to sound a bit distant.

"What's his name?" Lomadia asked, quickly changing the subject. "You never told me."

"His name's Will. William Strife. " Xephos smiled

"'William'? That's a remarkably human name, Xeph." Said Lomadia.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, which is kind of odd, really."

Xephos shrugged. "Just another similarity. I know that the word 'strife' exists in Minecraftian as well. 's no big deal."

"I know it's not. Just think it's a bit odd is all." Lomadia said. "You've mentioned him before. Haven't you?"

"Probably."

"Hmm. I'm gonna go back downstairs. See how Dew's holding up. You want anything?" Lomadia said, deciding that Xephos wasn't really in a very talkative mood, and that leaving him alone was probably for the best.

"No, I'm fine." He said simply.

"Ok. See you later." She said as she walked towards the door, she waited for a moment to see if Xephos replied, but he didn't, so she left without another word. Leaving him on his own with his old friend.

* * *

It wasn't until a few hours later that Strife began to wake up. Green eyes flickering open to find himself in an unfamiliar place, that definitely wasn't where he last remembered being. It was dark, the cloudy night sky visible through the gap between the curtains, the only light in the room was coming from his eyes.

At first he thought he was on his own, but as his vision focused, he saw someone else in the room with him, curled up in an armchair against the wall, asleep and snoring lightly. Their face was partially hidden by their arm, but there was something familiar about them, and Strife couldn't quite place it.  
Strife laid there in silence, watching them, waiting for them to wake or for a name to drop into place. They shifted in their sleep, a long tail appearing from beneath their white coat, and, as they moved their arm away from their face, bright blue freckles came into view, lighting up their features. Strife's breath caught in his throat as he realised who it was.

"..Xephos?" He said, his voice hoarse. Starting to think that he was just dreaming.  
Xephos stirred, rubbing his eyes with his hand as he sat up, movements stiff from sleeping awkwardly. He yawned as he looked across at Strife, a soft smile crossing his dark features as he saw that his friend was awake.

" _Good morning_." Xephos smiled groggily, though the words didn't make sense to Strife. Xephos sighed and tried again. "Mornin', Will." He said, his Lumian a little rusty after barely using it for so many years. "Well, I should say night, really." He added, leaning forward and peering behind the curtains. "Oh well." He looked back at Strife, still smiling, as he stood up, joints clicking as he stretched. "You feeling ok?"

"..Xephos..?" Strife repeated, confused as to how this was possible, he'd had this dream before, Xephos sitting there, smiling, talking, laughing, but it was just a dream, he never looked any different to how he'd looked when Strife had lost him, young and proud and enthusiastic to do his part. But here he looked.. Older. New scars lining his face, laughter lines along the corners of his eyes, a neatly trimmed beard that actually rather suited him. His hair was quite long, though a bit messy from where he'd been sleeping. Strife was confused, maybe this wasn't a dream.. Though that still didn't erase the fact that Xephos was announced dead years ago, so how was he stood there, alive. "No you.. You _died_.. I... How.." He muttered, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah it's, it's me. And I'm very much alive, Will." Xephos chuckled, perching on the edge of the bed. "Just been stuck here for a while."

"But that's... How?" Strife said, his voice full of confusion as it grew louder.

Xephos shrugged. "I dunno. But I am alive Will, this isn't a dream." He smiled, almost as if he knew what Strife was thinking. His smile seemed to grow softer, his blue diamond eyes gleaming in the low-light. Strife smiled slightly, not able to tear his gaze away from Xephos. "You ok, Will?" Xephos asked after a moment of silence.

"Y-Yeah." Strife stuttered. "Just.. tired.. How long have I been here? How did I get here, that's a pretty good question too." Strife said, suddenly finding his voice.

"You've been here with me for, I dunno actually, six, seven hours? I'm not sure, there isn't a clock in here." Xephos said, smiling slightly as he paused. "As to how you got here, well, Kirin, a.. friend, of mine, found you in the forest, saw that you were Lumian and brought you to me.. Another good question is what the hell you're doing on Minecraftia, like, seriously. You couldn't get much further from Lumi if you tried." The cheerful tone in his voice faded, as did his smile, he seemed just as confused as Strife was now.

"Minecraftia? That's what the natives call this planet?" Strife said quickly, slightly confused, his pronunciation not quite right on the name. Xephos nodded. "I came here on business. I've been expanding a lot recently. I.. I remembered that you were going to come to this planet, thought I'd see what it was like.. I never expected to _find_ you here though.. I thought you were dead, everyone did. How are you alive?" He continued as he sat up straight, sounding more serious.

Xephos shrugged again. "I have no idea. I'm the only one who survived that crash, and I got out of there with pretty minimal injuries, I was up and about again within a couple of weeks. But I don't know how I survived when everyone else was killed on impact. I've never figured that out. Guess I was just lucky."

"Yeah.. Guess you must have been." Strife muttered. Xephos was about to respond, when there was a knock on the door.

" _Who's there?_ " Xephos said, effortlessly switching to the native language as he turned to face the door.

" _Just me._ " Said a voice that Strife didn't recognise as the door opened, a short person with flaming red hair and a long beard appearing behind it, carrying a tray with something on it in their hands. " _I brought you some tea and Jaffas_."

" _Oh, hey Dew._ " Xephos smiled as he stood up and walked over to the person, taking the mug from the tray and holding it in hands. " _Thanks_." He smiled as he took a sip from what was in the mug. The ginger looked across at Strife and smiled.

" _I'd have brought more if I'd known you'd woken up._ " They smiled, Strife merely tilted his head slightly, looking at Xephos.

" _He can't understand you, Dew._ " Xephos smiled as he took another sip from his mug.

" _So, no ever-so-convenient translation tech like what you had then?_ "

" _Not that I'm aware of, no_." Xephos said. "Will, quick question." He said, switching back to Lumian with ease.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have translation tech on you?" Xephos asked.

"No, I don't.. That's going to be an issue isn't it.." Strife said, frowning slightly.

"Shouldn't be too much of a bother, my old badge should still work if it's needed." Xephos smiled. " _The answer's no, Dew, he doesn't_." He added, switching back to Minecraftian as he looked down at the small man.

" _Hmmm._." 'Dew' thought for a moment, not taking their eyes off of Strife. "Hello?" He said, smiling slightly, the pronunciation was a bit off, and the accent didn't quite fit, but other than that, it was clearly Lumian. "You're Will, right? Xeph's said a lot about you." They smiled. A flicker of pink crossed Xephos' face. Strife was confused, he hadn't expected this native to speak any Lumian.

"Um, yeah, yeah that's me." Strife smiled slightly. "Who're you?"

"I'm Honeydew." The ginger grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Strife said. "How much Lumian do you speak?"

Honeydew thought for a moment, before shaking his head and looking up at Xephos again. " _That's as far as my vocabulary goes_."

Xephos chuckled. " _He want's to know how much Lumian you speak._  Not much, Will, just a few phases and things I've taught him or he's picked up from me."

"Ah, ok then." Strife said.

" _Aanyway, I'll leave you two alone._ " Honeydew said, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he sat the tray down on the table. " _Just shout if you need anything, Xeph._ " He added as he walked over to the door.

" _Yeah I will_." Xephos smiled as he walked back around to where he'd been sat when Honeydew had come in. " _Thanks._ " Honeydew smiled at him and Strife before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was interesting." Strife said after Honeydew left. Xephos sipped his drink and smiled. "You jump between the two languages very easily." He added, looking at Xephos as he sat on the edge of the bed again.

"I've been here a long time." Xephos shrugged. "Minecraftian is an arse of a language but once you've got the hang of it it's not so bad."

"It's very soft, compared to Lumian, or at least, it certainly sounds that way from what you two were saying." Strife said, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Hmm, never really noticed that before. But I guess your right. Huh." Xephos smiled. He tilted his head slightly as he noticed the less than happy expression on Strife's face. "Will, are you sure you're all right?"

Strife sighed. "I'm.. I'm fine I'm just.. Tired and, confused, and disoriented, and just generally not sure what to think of all this." He paused for a moment as he met Xephos' sapphire gaze. "Xephos, I thought you were dead, I spent so _long_  thinking I'd never see you again. I'd grown used to the idea that I'd never see you again, that you were dead and gone, that it was over. That the one time I let myself fall in love, it ended in tragedy, and that there was nothing that would bring you back. I'd adjusted to the thought that I'd never talk to you again. Never hear you laugh, or see you smile again. I'd gotten on with my life.

"And yet, here you are, alive and well, you've lived your own life and probably seen and done things I couldn't even begin to imagine. Yet you're so casual about it." Strife took a deep breath as he looked away from Xephos, staring down at his hands instead.

"Will I--" Xephos started, but stopped again when he couldn't think of what to say.

"You've always known that I was still alive, just that I was a long way away. I'd been told that you were dead, and judging by what had happened, there was no way you could have survived. I hoped for a little while that something would come up, that you had survived, that you'd be brought back to me, but no such information ever came to light. So, gradually, I accepted it for what it was. But you've been here all along and--" Strife was stopped by Xephos, who quickly started talking, desperation starting to sound in his voice.

" _Stop, that's enough!_  Yes, I _know_  you've hurt because you thought I was killed, and I am so, _so_  sorry that happened, but please, _please_ don't think I didn't try to do something about it. I _tried so hard_  to get in contact with you, or with my parents, heck, with anyone on Lumi, but I couldn't. Loads of my friends here are fantastic scientists, and I'm pretty good with that kind of thing too, but Minecraftian tech just isn't strong enough to send a signal that far, and I couldn't salvage anything from the crash site that was of any use either. Minecraftia and Lumi are so very, very far apart that nothing I tried worked.

"I spent my first year here trying to get in contact, I literally worked myself sick trying to get in touch with someone, to tell you all that I was ok but the tech just isn't advanced enough, and... And eventually I just.. gave up.. Other things started to happen and I got swept away by adventure and travelling, I saw so much and I fell in love with this world. I realised that, that I didn't really want to go home anymore.

"Leaving everything I knew behind was difficult, of course it was. But I've had so much fun on this planet and met so many amazing people. Please, _please_  don't think for one second that I forgot about you, or about anything we did together, that I didn't suffer when I realised I'd probably never see you again. Because I did. It was really _fucking hard_  to adjust to that..” Xephos paused, looking away from Strife, breathing deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself down. “I moved on with my life too, but I never forgot about you. How could I when you mean so much to me.” He continued, his voice steady again.

Strife sighed again. “I’m sorry I.. I don’t want to upset you but..”

“It’s fine.” Xephos said quickly. “Really. It’s fine. I’ll.. I’ll leave you be for now, you probably just want to sleep anyway, and I’ve got things to do anyway.” He added as he stood up again. “I’ll.. I’ll come check on you in the morning but, if you need anything then just shout. My room’s just down the hall.. Or I'll be downstairs.. I’ll, I’ll see you later.” He forced a smiled as walked over to the door, picking up the tray that Honeydew had left on the table as he went.

“Yeah, see you later..” Strife replied, just managing a smile.

“I’ve missed you, William.” Xephos said, his voice cracking slightly.

“I’ve missed you too, Xephos.” Strife said before Xephos left, closing the door behind him. He heard Xephos say something from outside the room, but it wasn’t in Lumian and he couldn’t understand what was being said.

Strife laid back down on the bed. A strange mix of confusion and guilt filling him as he closed his eyes wondering what the next few days would bring. But also wondering what Xephos was like now. He’d already seen changes in him, tiny things that anyone else would miss, the look in his eyes was not the same as it had been before, there was something new there that he couldn’t quite identify yet.

There was also the question of what the splattered red stains on Xephos’ coat were. Strife had an idea or two and neither were all that pleasant...


End file.
